I'm Not Okay
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: CHAPTER ONE - GgioSoi. Singkatnya, tak ada yang namanya 'baik-baik saja' di dunia ini. Semuanya hancur akibat kebodohan manusia. A fic for BVF: Dedication Entangled, dibuat untuk segenap panitia BVF 2. Review?


**A/N:** Lama tak bertemu dengan para author di FBI! :D  
>Kali ini, saya bertekad bahwa AN kali ini tak akan panjang-panjang. Biarkan mulut saya yang ehemnistaehem berkicau di bawah saja. Ehehe. Yang jelas, karya ini saya persembahkan untuk seluruh panitia Bleach Vivariation Festival 2 (kecuali saya sendiri, tentu. Serius, ngasih hadiah ke diri sendiri itu nggak lucu), dengan persembahan untuk orang berbeda di tiap chapternya. Jadi, jangan heran kalau tiap chapternya **bisa** dibaca sendiri-sendiri, dan pairingnya **berbeda**di tiap chapter.

**Words:** 5886 (belum termasuk A/N _and the gang_—alias, words only)

**Warning:**OOCness (yeah, ini kayaknya nggak bisa dipungkiri lagi… yeah…), slight HisaSoi, typo, cliffy-plot, ending yang ga jelas. Untuk kata yang ga jelas, silakan lihat keterangan di bawah.

Pendek kata, **HAPPY READING! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**(I've warned you, dude)

**PART ONE Dedicated to: Yuminozomi.** Ponakan tercinta. Tante cinta ponakan! XD  
>Here it is, <strong>GgioSoi<strong>favorit ponakan!

**Judul** dan **quote** belongs to **MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE**!*pelukin Mikey, Frank, sama Gerard*

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Not Okay<strong>

#

By: DeBeilschmidt

#

Bleach © Tite Kubo

#

**[Chapter 1]**  
><em>"… Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?"<em>  
>—My Chemical Romance<p>

* * *

><p>Soi Fon menapaki pinggiran jendela yang sempit itu. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar jendela, dan menyaksikan pemandangan seluruh sekolahnya dari balkon. Angin yang menerpa wajahnya terasa begitu menyejukkan, udara yang mengalir dan melewati telinganya terasa amat menyegarkan—dan itu semua bertiup begitu kencang. Seolah-olah, mereka berusaha membujuk sang gadis untuk membatalkan keputusannya.<p>

Tangan gadis itu menggenggam secarik foto yang sudah kumal. Ingin ia melihat sosok dalam foto itu sekali lagi, namun ada ketakutan tersendiri dalam dirinya bahwa tekadnya akan goyah setelah itu.

Lihat dulu, atau tidak?

Lihat. Tidak. Lihat. Tidak. Lihat. Tidak. Lihat. Tidak. Li—oke, Soi Fon kali ini harus mengakui bahwa ia memang merindukan sosok pemuda tampan yang berada di dalam foto itu.

Ia menghela nafas—begitu dalam. Ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, dan terus mencamkan paradigma dalam dirinya bahwa ini merupakan hal yang **benar**untuk dilakukan sebelum bunuh diri.

"Ya, Soi Fon. Ini tidak apa-apa…," gumamnya pelan—sangat pelan hingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengarnya.

Memang kelihatannya melihat foto kekasih tercinta adalah hal yang sepele. Namun, kata 'sepele' pastinya tidak akan dipergunakan jika orang tersebut akan bunuh diri dalam waktu kurang dari enam puluh menit lagi. Siapa tahu foto itu akan menimbulkan dampak yang sangat besar. Siapa tahu foto itu membuatnya batal bunuh diri—tapi tidak, Soi Fon tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Baru saja ia mengatakan hal 'seperti itu'. Walau ternyata, hati nurani kita memang tak bisa berbohong.

Angin kencang tiba-tiba menerpa, dan Soi Fon yang melamun tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang menghilang dari cengkeraman tangannya…

Foto itu! Ya, Foto ITU!

Soi Fon berada dalam kondisi panik yang berlebihan saat menyadari angin menerbangkan foto itu. Bagi dirinya yang berencana akan bunuh diri, seharusnya ia bisa dengan mudah mengabaikan foto itu. Sayangnya, itu berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ia mendapati bahwa kini dirinya sedang berusaha mati-matian meraih foto itu. Tanpa sempat melihat ke tempat ia berpijak.

Perlukah diulangi?

Ulang sekali lagi: Soi Fon tidak melihat ke tempat ia berpijak. Matanya yang setajam elang terlalu terfokus pada foto itu. Tangannya yang ramping dan panjang terus berusaha; ia terus-menerus menggapai-gapai foto tersebut. Tanpa henti. Sama seperti tangisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Karena, ia akhirnya sadar. Sadar, mengenai betapa besar cinta dalam tubuhnya yang masih tersisa untuk pemuda itu. Ia bahkan masih mencintainya hingga sekarang, saat menjelang akhir hayatnya—di mana sebentar lagi sang Dewa Kematian akan datang untuk menjemputnya, dan usaha itu tak bisa dibatalkan, meskipun itu dengan tawaran tertinggi yang dapat diajukan oleh seorang _caporegime, _dan juga _consigliori_sekalipun—atau malah, seorang Don. Dan foto itu, yang sekarang tengah berusaha diraih soi Fon, bagaikan bekal kubur bagi sang gadis. Hanya foto itu yang ingin ia bawa saat nantinya ia akan menghadapi kematian.

"… AKHIRNYA!" Soi Fon menjeritkan luapan kegembiraan ketika meraih foto itu.

Dan ia jatuh. Dengan suaa berdebam yang keras. Setelah itu, tercium bau anyir darah.

Hal yang ia ingat sebelum memejamkan mata adalah betapa eratnya ia mendekap foto tersebut dan juga senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya sebelum menyongsong kematian, sembari membisikkan sebuah kata…

"…. Aishiteru yo…

"….Ggio Vega…."

* * *

><p>"Sudah kubilang, jangan dekati dia!"<p>

"Bukan urusanmu, baka! Memangnya kau tahu apa mengenai ini? Ini **masalahku**, oke? JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"

"Baiklah, bila itu maumu! Aku pergi! Jangan panggil aku bila ada masalah!"

"Nah, begitu lebih baik! Ya, pergi saja sejauh mungkin, _baka_! Kalau bisa, TIDAK USAH BERTEMAN DENGANKU LAGI! Ha!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terhenyak mendengar kata-kata jahat itu—yang tak disangkanya akan keluar dari mulut sahabatnya sendiri. Padahal ia—Hisagi Shuuhei—dan Soi Fon sudah berteman sejak kecil. Dan kini, setelah sekian tahun terlewati, apa balasan Soi Fon bagi semua kebaikannya selama ini?

Tentu, bila melihat kondisi tadi, hanya ada satu jawaban: TIDAK ADA.

Soi Fon seolah melupakannya, mengabaikannya, membuangnya begitu saja layaknya mainan lama yang telah rusak.

'_Semua ini—ya, semua ini adalah salah pemuda itu! Si anak baru yang sok bertingkah pongah—Ggio Vega,_' pikir Hisagi sebal. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera berpaling dari hadapan Soi Fon, dan menjauh dari Soi Fon. Tak lupa juga ia menendang tembok di dekatnya untuk meluapkan kemarahan.

Dipenuhi perasaan sedih, marah, dan kecewa yang bercampur menjadi satu dan terasa amat pahit, Hisagi berjalan pelan. Diabaikannya tatapan penasaran dari orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya ketika bertengkar dari Soi Fon, dan Hisagi terus melaju. Ia terus berusaha memendam perasaan terhina ini sekuat tenaga, sembari bersumpah bahwa suatu hari nanti ia akan merontokkan gigi seorang Ggio Vega.

Ah, tapi buat apa ia bersumpah seperti itu? Toh, tidak ada gunanya.

… Ya 'kan?

#

Soi Fon melihatnya sendiri. Ya, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana sosok seorang Hisagi berlalu begitu saja dari pandangannya setelah mendengar kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Dan terlebih lagi, Soi Fon juga melihat betapa kilatan yang nampak di mata Hisagi terkesan sendu; begitu sedih sampai-sampai Soi Fon yakin bahwa setiap orang yang melihat sosok Hisagi saat ini pasti akan melayangkan simpati mereka pada pemuda satu itu.

Tanpa bisa ia sadari, tiba-tiba tubuh Soi Fon merosot begitu saja seperti kehilangan penyangganya.

Sosok Hisagi kian menjauh darinya. Lalu, perlahan tapi pasti, sosok itu pun menghilang ditelan lautan manusia yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran. Ia usahakan sekuat mungkin untuk mengabaikan fakta bahwa orang-orang masih memandanginya, sungguh pemandangan yang mengusik hati.

Tanpa ditatap dengan tatapan yang menusuk, Soi Fon pun sudah tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Tapi emosi mengambil alih dirinya pada menit-menit berharga tadi. Yang membuatnya lebih parah, emosi tidak hanya merenggut pemikirannya yang rasional, melainkan juga… sahabat terbaiknya.

"Hisagi…." Soi Fon membisikkan nama sahabat baiknya, seolah-olah sahabatnya akan kembali padanya setelah mengucapkan nama itu—layaknya anjing nan setia yang akan kembali pada tuannya kapan saja bila dipanggil. Sayangnya, Hisagi bukanlah anjing, dan Hisagi bukanlah orang yang akan semudah itu memaafkan penghinaan seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Gadis itu terdiam, merutuki kebodohannya sendiri dalam hati. Perlahan-lahan, akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuknya. Rupanya tanpa diperintah, tubuhnya pun ingin menangis meratapi kepergian sang sahabat tercinta yang tak akan kembali—semua ini karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Tapi, segera saja tangis itu ingin ia hentikan setelah merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya. Seorang Shaolin Fong tidak akan menangis sembarangan—ia kuat, apalagi bila ia menangis hanya demi hal remeh seperti ini.

"Soi Fon?" Sebuah suara baritone yang amat familiar mengusik pendengarannya, dan ia pun segera menoleh untuk melihat sang pemilik suara; yang namanya akhir-akhir ini terus berdengung di kepalanya. "Kau menangis?" tanya suara itu lagi, matanya yang berwarna emas menunjukkan sorot khawatir.

"Eh?" Soi Fon berpura-pura tersenyum dan mengusap-usap matanya, berharap bahwa air mata akan segera berhenti mengalir. Setelah dirasanya butiran Kristal itu tak lagi menggenangi pelupuk matanya, ia tersenyum pada pemuda berpostur tinggi itu—permata berkilau sekelabu awan mendung bertemu dengan bola mata emas. "Ada apa, Ggio?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Soi Fon, Ggio hanya menampakkan senyum miring, dan mendengus. "Hmph, apa-apaan sikapmu itu, Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon menaikkan sebelah alisnya; (berpura-pura) heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Sudahlah," ucap Ggio dengan nada mengejek, "Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja."

Begitu Ggio telah berkata seperti itu, Soi Fon hanya terdiam. Lalu, ketika ia tersadar dari diam, ia menemukan bahwa Ggio telah membopongnya dan memberikan senyuman hangat padanya. "Akan kuberhentikan kesedihanmu itu!" kata pemuda itu dengan penuh percaya diri.

Soi Fon hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Pada saat itulah, baru ia tersadar.

Bahwa air mata kembali menggenangi pelupuknya, dan kian lama volumenya kian bertambah hingga tak bisa ditampung lagi.

Sekali lagi, ia menangis.

#

Di bawah teriknya matahari musim panas, Soi Fon merasakan sengatan bersensasi dingin di pipi kirinya. Segera saja ia melonjak—karena refleks, tentu—dan berbalik. Terlihat espresi sebal di wajah manisnya. "GGIOOO!" jeritnya kesal.

"Hahaha…." Ggio hanya tertawa pelan saat merasakan tonjokan pelan Soi Fon di lengannya, dan tersenyum. "Jangan menjerit terlalu keras begitu dong, Soi Fon. Kau membangunkan kucing tetangga." Ia mencoba berkelakar, dan melemparkan sekaleng minuman ringan pada gadis manis itu.

"_Sankyuu_," gumam Soi Fon lemah saat menerima kaleng minuman tersebut, "Cih, kucing tetangga apanya," lanjutnya, "kita 'kan ada di sekolah. Di sekitar sini mana ada kucing?"

"… Ada, kok."

"—Uhuk! Uhuk!" Segera saja Soi Fon terbatuk—ia tersedak minuman ringan yang tadi tengah diminumnya—karena terkejut dengan perkataan Ggio. "Memangnya ada? Di mana?"

"Tuh," jawab Ggio sembari menunjuk pada suatu arah.

Soi Fon mengikuti arah telunjuk Ggio yang teracung, dan pandangannya tertumbuk pada kelas yang sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Tanpa dikomando, rona merah telah nampak di kulit mulus Soi Fon. Ia tahu siapa yang Ggio maksud.

"J-jangan bercanda, Ggio." Gadis itu berkata lirih, berusaha menyanggah tatapan usil yang nampak di paras Ggio Vega.

"Bercanda apanya?" tanya Ggio. "Bukankah kau memang menyukainya—ups, sepertinya pilihan kataku salah—kau _**memuja**_nya, bukan? Si 'kucing hitam' itu…."

"Tsk!" Soi Fon berdecak. "Apaan, sih? Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai guru favoritku, kok. Itu saja," kilahnya.

Kemudian, Ggio memilih tak bereaksi apa-apa setelah mendengar sanggahan Soi Fon. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari si gadis, dan lebih memilih menatap awan yang berarak di atasnya, seraya memainkan kaleng di tangan kanannya. "… Dasar lesbian," gumamnya pelan.

Pelipis Soi Fon segera berkedut saat mendengar gumaman samar Ggio. "Apa katamu tadi?"

"Haaah…." Dan yang ditanya, hanya menghela nafas panjang, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Seperti biasa, sorot mata penuh ejekan nampak pada wajah tampannya. "Percuma bila aku bertanya pada kalian—para lesbian. Orang-orang seperti 'kalian' memang rupanya ahli menyembunyikan rahasaia, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Ggio Vega? Aku ini **normal**," ujar Soi Fon sinis.

Senyum Ggio kian melebar, dan ia mengangkat bahunya dengan raut wajah yang terkesan main-main. "Yah, mana mungkin ada seorang lesbian yang mau mengaku begitu saja? Itu mimpi namanya."

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi berkelotak dari kaleng yang tengah digenggam Soi Fon, mulutnya memilih untuk diam, tetapi hatinya yang panas membuatnya tak sadar tengah menggunakan tangannya untuk mencengkeram kaleng minuman itu keras-keras. "Sudah kubilang, Ggio…." Soi Fon mulai berkata-kata dengan intonasi mengancam—menunjukkan bahwa ini bukan masalah yang pantas untuk dijadikan guyonan, "Aku. Bukan. Lesbian."

Di luar dugaan, Ggio hanya mendengus geli mendengar kata-kata Soi Fon, membuat gadis itu keheranan. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan tersebut kembali menampilkan senyum main-mainnya, dan tiba-tiba saja memalingkan wajahnya hingga kini keduanya saling bertatap muka. "Masalahnya…"—Ggio melambatkan intonasi, ini membuat Soi Fon kian jengkel—"aku tidak pernah melihatmu—ataupun mendengarmu—menyukai lawan jenis—uhm, laki-laki, maksudku. Itulah mengapa aku bisa mengataimu lesbian. Masuk akal, bukan? He?"

Soi Fon hanya terdiam, ia mencoba mencerna penjelasan Ggio yang sama sekali tidak rasional baginya. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja menyanggah perkataan salah kaprah ini. Tapi, itu hanya akan membuat harga dirinya terkoyak-koyak; ia tidak bisa menyanggah kata-kata Ggio walaupun ingin.

"… Lagipula…." Ggio kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Soi Fon tetap memasang telinganya, tetapi hanya menganggap ucapan Ggio sebagai angin lalu. '_Masa bodoh, lah,_' pikirnya sewot. "… Lagipula…," ulang Ggio, "setiap kali kau mengobrol denganku, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kebanyakan topik pembicaraan kita selalu tentang Yoruichi?"

"Heee?" Hanya itulah yang disuarakan Soi Fon saat mendengar analisa Ggio. Pelipisnya kembali berkedut, dan bibirnya mengerucut tanda bahwa ia tidak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini. "jangan ngawur kau!" serunya, "Masa hanya dengan seperti itu kau langsung memutuskan bahwa aku ini—eh, lesbian? Omong kosong, aku hanya menganggap Yoruichi-sama—"

"Tuh, kan. Kau bahkan memanggil _sensei_ kita yang satu itu dengan embel-embel _–sama_. Sudah kuduga—"

"—Diam kau Ggio!" bentak Soi Fon karena jengkel akan tingkah Ggio yang menginterupsi perkataannya. "… Aku hanya menganggap Yoruichi-sama sebagai sosok yang kuidolakan, _baka_. Terlebih lagi, kami sudah mengenal sejak lama. Dan asal tahu saja, saat ini aku menyukai seseorang—dan dia laki-laki."

Bola mata emas itu berkilat-kilat seolah menunjukkan ekspresi senang sang pemilik yang tengah menunjukkan sebuah cengiran. Rasanya, seakan-akan Ggio sudah tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi nanti. Dan Soi Fon sama sekali tidak suka ini.

"…Apa?" tanya Soi Fon.

Ggio menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulut lesbianmu itu."

_**PLAK!**_

Tak ayal, sebuah tamparan keras dihadiahkan Soi Fon kepada Ggio. Kini, nampaklah jelas adanya bekas kemerahan di pipi kanan pemuda itu. Kemarahan Soi Fon semakin menjadi-jadi—hal ini berbanding lurus dengan cengiran di wajah Ggio yang kian melebar dan kini berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Bajingan kau, Ggio Vega," umpat Soi Fon dalam nada suaranya yang rendah namun terdengar bengis, "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, bukan, bahwa aku bukan lesbian?"

Walau begitu, Ggio tak takut pada sang gadis yang berperawakan mungil. Ia hanya terkekeh. "Oh yaaaa?" ujarnya sembari memutar bola mata keemasan itu dalam soketnya.

Sekali lagi, Soi Fon berdecak. "Ck! Dengar, baru saja aku berbaik hati dengan memberimu tamparan saja. Kau pastinya tidak mau orang-orang melihat wajahmu yang bengkak dan memar, eh?" ancamnya—dan ia melakukan itu dengan memamerkan tangannya yang terkepal erat.

Kemudian, Ggio kembali memilih untuk diam. Ia mencoba mengamati reaksi Soi Fon yang terlihat amat manis di matanya. Saat bola mata kelabu itu menampilkan tampang keheranan akan cengiran usil yang tak kunjung hilang di wajahnya, barulah ia kembali bersuara. "Hei."

Soi Fon mendengus kesal. "Ada apa?"

Ggio tersenyum lebar melihat respon Soi Fon. "Hei—kalau kau mau aku tidak menyebutmu lesbian lagi, aku punya satu ide."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebutkan nama orang yang kau sukai. Kalau sudah, aku janji bahwa aku tidak akan menyebutmu sebagai lesbian lagi. Bagaimana?"

Seketika itu juga, kepalan tangan Soi Fon melemah, dan wajahnya bersemu merah—ah, tidak. Itu bukan kata yang tepat—wajahnya berubah semerah kepiting rebus, bahkan ujung telinganya pun ikut memerah. Soi Fon memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Ggio, ia kebingungan; ia kesulitan untuk membalas tawaran Ggio hingga seolah-olah stok kata-katanya selama belasan tahun ini menguap begitu saja.

Selubung tak kasat mata bernama keheningan itu mulai nampak melingkupi mereka, kontras dengan suasana di sekitar mereka yang riuh rendah oleh teriakan serta senda gurau khas remaja. Di dalam selubung keheningan itu, nampak betapa kikuknya ekspresi Soi Fon yang tengah berjuang menepis tatapan penasaran milik Ggio yang diarahkan langsung padanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Perlahan tapi pasti, semburat merah pada wajah Soi Fon memudar. Selubung keheningan lambat laun menghilang, dan akhirnya selubung itu dirobek oleh gumaman pelan—gumaman tergagap milik Shaolin Fong. "… I-itu m-me-melanggar privasi orang, tahu."

Ggio tak tahu ingin membalas apa, maka ia pun kembali diam. Tetapi di balik sikap diam itu, sang pemuda tengah merencanakan rencana lain yang dapat membuat Soi Fon membuka mulut.

Selama Ggio membisu, Soi Fon hanya memandangi rupa pemuda itu dan menunggu. Setelah melewatkan lima menit dengan sia-sia (karena Ggio terus diam), ia pun berbalik dan berjalan memunggungi Ggio. "Sudah dulu, ya," ujarnya, "Pelajaran Sejarah sebentar lagi selesai, dan aku tak mau ketinggalan pelajaran Olahraga."

Baru saja Soi Fon mengambil langkah, Ggio—lagi-lagi—kembali berulah.

"Pelajaran Olahraga?" ulangnya dengan intonasi penuh ejekan. "Maksudmu pelajaran Yoruichi-sensei, kan? Hah, sudah kuduga! Dasar lesbian!"

Langkah Soi Fon berhenti saat mendengar ejekan itu. "Sudah kubilang, aku bukan!"

Secarik senyum nampak di wajah Ggio. "Bukan apa? Bukan orang normal? Yep, sudah kuduga!" sahutnya senang.

Kali ini, Soi Fon sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kesabaran setiap orang pasti ada batasnya, dan kali ini Soi Fon telah melampaui batas itu—lalu dengan sukarela, membiarkan emosi yang menggelegak mengambil alih dirinya. "Aku bukan lesbian. AKU BUKAN LESBIAN, SIALAN!" jerit Soi Fon histeris.

"Lalu apa, dong, kalau bukan? Gay?" tantang Ggio.

"BUKAN!" hardik sang gadis. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyukai laki-laki, hah?"

"Masa' sih? Seingatku tadi kau bilang bahwa kau menyukai Yoruichi-sama…?"

"Seenaknya saja! BAKA! AKU. MENYUKAI. LAKI-LAKI!"

"Oh wow. Keren," kata Ggio dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "… Dan, siapakah laki-laki itu?"

"KAU! Laki-laki itu—" Perkataan Soi Fon terhenti setelah menyadari kata-kata yang barusan meluncur keluar tanpa sadar dari bibirnya. "Eh, maksudku…." Ia berusaha melanjutkan perkataan ini agar suasana tidak berubah canggung, tetapi rasanya semua kata-kata yang bergumul dalam pikirannya terhenti dalam mulut sehingga tak dapat keluar. Lidahnya terasa kelu, belum lagi ditambah ekspresi menyebalkan Ggio yang seolah mengisyaratkan 'terserah-kau-mau-bilang-apa-yang-jelas-aku-sudah-tahu-semuanya'. Soi Fon benci ini. Kini lagi-lagi wajahnya berubah menjadi semerah kepiting rebus.

Pada akhirnya, yang bisa dilakukan Soi Fon hanyalah menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras, dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah seraya berseru. "… Er…. Sudahlah! Lupakan saja semua ini! Anggap saja yang tadi itu tak pernah terjadi!"

"… Aku tidak mau."

"Eh?" Soi Fon terkejut mendengar jawaban Ggio yang tiba-tiba. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menyadar bahwa Ggio tengah bersandar dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi amat sangat gembira layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja diberi segepok permen.

"A-apa maksud—"

"Aku tidak mau melupakan ini, Soi Fon," ujar Ggio tanpa mempedulikan protes Soi Fon, "Aku tidak mau melupakan ini….

"Karena… aku sudah lama menunggu saat seperti ini tiba."

Hening.

Namun, itu bukanlah hening yang menyesakkan. Justru sebaliknya, ini adalah hening yang membahagiakan, di mana Soi Fon berusaha memahami—mengerti makna tersembunyi di balik perkataan Ggio yang selalu memberi senyuman manis padanya. Makna yang indah, yang rasa-rasanya dapat membawa perasaan seorang gadis melambung hingga langit ketujuh. Maka, tak dapat disangkal bahwa rona merah kembali muncul di wajah manis Soi Fon.

"E-eh… Ggio… A-aku—"

Perkataan Soi Fon berhenti begitu saja setelah mendengar suara berdeham milik Ggio.

"Diamlah," ujar Ggio. "Asal kau mau menjawab 'ya', kurasa itu cukup."

"M-maksudmu?"

"… Mau jadi pacarku, eh?"

"…"

"Hei, apa jawabanmu?"

"… Ya."

Pembicaraan selesai. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang; cinta itu seperti luar angkasa yang tak terbatas ruang dan waktu. Hanya dengan waktu istirahat siang selama tigapuluh menit, cinta dapat membuat kedua insan manusia bersatu seperti ini. Sulit dipercaya, namun itulah yang terjadi—dan ini juga bukan yang pertama kali di dunia.

Yang jelas, ketika bel berbunyi, kedua orang itu akhirnya kembali ke kelas masing-masing…

…sembari berpegangan tangan dalam perjalanannya.

#

Belum pernah Soi Fon merasa seperti ini. Ia… kacau. Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. Ia hancur, sedih, marah, jengkel, ternoda, dan kecewa. Itu yang terpenting. Segala macam hal negatif kini tengah mengerumuni Soi Fon, dan itu dimulai sejak seminggu—ah, tidak—sebulan yang lalu. Saat ia mengiyakan ajakan Ggio.

Soi Fon amat menyesali keputusannya—amat sangat menyesal. Seharusnya, ia menolak saja permintaan Ggio, walau tahu itu akan berujung pada berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Seharusnya, ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan menggunakan akal sehatnya pada malam itu. Seharusnya, ia berpikir mengenai prospek masa depannya ketimbang memenuhi keinginan egois Ggio.

Seharusnya, seharusnya, dan lagi-lagi seharusnya. Kata-kata 'seharusnya' terus saja bergema dalam benak Soi Fon, menjadi bukti nyata akan penyeselannya. Namun apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur, dan bubur tak bisa kembali lagi menjadi nasi. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Benda kecil di tangannya… menunjukkan tanda "+"; muncul perlahan tapi pasti, dengan warna merah menyala.

Soi Fon hamil.

Ingin ia mengulangi tes urine sekali lagi—otak remajanya belum siap menerima kenyataan seperti ini. Kehamilan sungguh sesuatu yang terlalu tiba-tiba baginya. Dalam kalut, ia berusaha mencari kotak alat tes kehamilan yang tadi pagi dibelinya diam-diam. Tapi hasilnya nihil, kotak itu kosong. Saat itu, barulah Soi Fon tersadar, bahwa dirinya sudah menghabiskan satu kotak alat tes kehamilan, dan semuanya sama saja—positif.

Naasnya, ketika ia memberitahukan hal ini pada sang kekasih—dengan segala kepanikan dan hysteria layaknya orang sakit jiwa, pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan enteng. "Ya tinggal melakukan aborsi saja, kan?"

Bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong, segera saja Soi Fon serasa kehilangan tenaga untuk menyangga tubuhnya, dan terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Kesadarannya mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya yang mungil, dan suara "dukk!" keras menandakan kepalanya baru saja membentur tembok kamar mandi dengan keras. Ia pingsan, dan saat itulah ada seorang pemuda meneriakkan namanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

#

Permata kelabu itu perlahan mulai nampak, bersamaan dengan kelopak mata yang mengerjap perlahan sebelum akhirnya membuka sepenuhnya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah putih. Atas, depan, belakang, dan kanan memperlihatkan warna putih. Kecuali bagian kirinya, memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang terhubung dengan infus. Namun telapak tangan itu tak sendiri, ada telapak tangan lain yang menggenggamnya erat.

"Ini…" Soi Fon membiarkan perkataannya menggantung, seraya menatap lekat pemuda di sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sembari memamerkan deretan gigi putih berpenjarakan bibir nan pucat, kontras dengan kilat matanya yang nampak sedih—penglihatan Soi Fon tak bisa dikelabui. "Selamat datang di kamar VIP Rumah Sakit Seiretei," ujarnya.

Soi Fon lebih memilih diam. Bukan karena diam adalah emas, melainkan karena sibuk menyusun aliran deras kata-kata dalam pikirannya menjadi sebuah paragraf yang utuh. Bukan hal sulit, sebenarnya. Tapi lain cerita bila sang lawan bicara adalah orang yang tidak pernah berbincang dengan kita selama lima bulan terakhir, sehingga akhirnya hanya pertanyaan konyol yang tersuarakan. "Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku…, Hisagi?"

Senyum pemuda itu pudar dalam sekejap. Kini, nampaklah bahwa topeng senyum palsu itu amatlah tipis, hingga mudah terkoyak hanya dengan pertanyaan sederhana. Hisagi memutuskan untuk tak segan menunjukkan betapa terlukanya dirinya akan tindakan Soi Fon, sementara sang pasien hanya terdiam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan hampa. Hisagi pun terdiam, dengan raut pilu menjadi ekspresi utamanya.

Nyaris ada dua puluh menit terhitung sejak mereka terdiam seperti ini; bagi mereka itu terasa bagaikan dua abad lamanya. Tak ada satupun yang berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan, keduanya terlalu sibuk mengurus kecamuk dalam kepala masing-masing. Pertanyaan, pernyataan, sindiran, argumen, hingga tuduhan bercampur dalam setiap kepala, membombardir pikiran keduanya sedari tadi hingga mereka kesulitan menentukan mana yang harus diucapkan terlebih dahulu.

Sesungguhnya, Hisagi tak memerlukan waktu untuk berpikir seperti ini. Sedari tadi hanya ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya dan itu tak bisa dienyahkan begitu saja dengan menambahkan beberapa hal untuk dipikirkan. Tetapi ia tak bernyali untuk melakukan itu. Padahal, makin tak bernyali, berarti semakin ia jauh dari kebenaran. Oleh karena itu, Hisagi memanfaatkan waktu dua puluh menit tadi sebaik-baiknya dengan mengumpulkan ceceran keberaniannya yang tadi tersebar tak keruan.

Hisagi sudah tidak tahan. Ada sebuah beban tersendiri bila ia tidak mengetahui kebenaran ini.

"… Itu," gumamnya pelan, Soi Fon berusaha memperhatikan dengan seksama, "anak siapa itu? Yang ada di rahimmu itu?"

Rasa tersengat segera saja mengalir di tubuh gadis itu. "Bagaimana 'dia' bisa tahu?" hanya itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Soi Fon terdiam.

Hisagi mendesah pelan. "Kau terluka cukup parah akibat benturan itu, belum lagi ada yang terkena pecahan kaca. Jadi, mau tidak mau, dokter melakukan rontgen padamu dan di sanalah aku… yah… melhat 'itu'. Kau tahu, 'kan? Calon _anak_mu."

Soi Fon tak bisa menyembunyikan kengeriannya akan pilihan kata-kata Hisagi. Calon anak, katanya? Benar-benar membuat sekujur tubuh merinding. Akan tetapi, gadis itu tetap diam.

"Jadi," Hisagi mencoba melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku ingin tahu kebenarannya. Siapa ayah anak itu? Jangan bilang…. Ggio Vega?"

Tepat sasaran. Walau Soi Fon cenderung memilih bungkam, namun tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong. Tangannya yang mungil bergetar hebat dan seketika itu juga Hisagi langsung memeluknya erat, kemudian menenangkannya. Sementara itu, Soi Fon berusaha agar tak meneteskan air mata walau tahu ia telah dikhianati sedemikian rupa. Hatinya yang semula utuh telah pecah berkeping-keping.

#

Tidak sampai seminggu, wajah Soi Fon kembali nampak di sekolah. Selama hari-hari di mana ia terkapar di ranjang rumah sakit, tak satu pun ada teman-temannya yang menanyakan keadaannya—termasuk Ggio. Mungkin pribadi Soi Fon yang tertutup memiliki andil besar dalam hal ini. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju bangkunya yang berada di sisi jendela, kemudian menatap muram seisi kelasnya yang terasa amat membosankan. Semua pelajaran berlalu begitu saja layaknya debu yang terbawa angin—tanpa membawa hasil apa pun.

Awalnya, Soi Fon berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya dengan tidur di atap sekolah. Namun, sebelum ia sempat beranjak dari kursinya, muncul sesosok orang yang menyapanya dengan senyum. Ggio Vega.

"Soi Fon!" sapanya ramah, "Ayo ikut! Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu!"

Boa mata emas itu berkilau indah seperti biasanya. Namun, insting Soi Fon berkata ada hal lain di balik sikap ramah sang kekasih. Sesuatu itu tak ia ketahui, baik rupa maupun wujudnya—satu hal yang pasti, Soi Fon tahu bahwa ini akan berakibat buruk. Walau begitu, tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain menurut.

Ggio menggenggam tangan Soi Fon erat, ada kehangatan yang dapat gadis itu rasakan, tetapi tak ada cinta yang menguar. Dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan, segala yang dinamakan 'cinta' di antara mereka telah menguap begitu saja seperti setetes air di padang pasir. Tak bersisa, tak berjejak, tak berbentuk. Cinta di antara keduanya habis sudah, cinta itu telah tenggelam dalam ketiadaan.

"Ggio…." Soi Fon memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan lirih. Tetapi pemuda itu tetap tidak menjawab, melainkan mempererat genggamannya.

Mereka pun terus berjalan.

#

Di bawah pepohonan rindang, serta pemandangan manis para siswa yang bersenang-senang di lapangan olahraga yang terlihat dari kejauhan. Soi Fon memandang sekelilingnya dengan takjub, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Walau daun-daun yang dulunya hijau telah berubah coklat akibat pengaruh musim, perasaan di hati Soi Fon mengatakan bahwa ini masihlah tempat yang sama seperti saat ia menyatakan cintanya pada Ggio. Jantung yang tersembunyi dalam rongga dada mulai berdegup kencang perlahan-lahan.

Wajah Soi Fon pun merona.

"Ggio… ini…" Ia tak sanggup mengucapkan lanjutannya saking herannya. Seharusnya Soi Fon kini merasa khawatir, namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Suasana ini seperti membawanya ke masa tujuh bulan yang lalu.

Ggio mengangguk. "Ya, ini tempat yang sama. Bukit belakang sekolah," katanya mengiyakan. Matanya yang berwarna emas menelusuri keadaan sekelilingnya, kemudian ia mendesah sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalau dulu adalah giliranmu, maka sekarang adalah giliranku."

"… Eh?" Hanya itu yang disuarakan Soi Fon saat mendengar eksklamasi Ggio.

Ggio berusaha tak menghiraukannya. Diambilnya nafas panjang. "Aku akan pindah sekolah."

Terkejut, itulah kata paling tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Soi Fon. Belakangan ini, dirasanya cobaan datang bertubi-tubi. Namun, bukan kekecewaan yang nampak dari wajahnya, melainkan amarah. Tetapi Soi Fon bukanlah orang yang terlalu tergesa-gesa, sekali ini ia mencoba memanjangkan sumbu amarahnya sebelum akhirnya meledak. Ia mencoba untuk terlihat tenang.

Soi Fon menarik nafas, dan mendesah pelan. "Kalau kau pindah, bagaimana dengan anakmu?" tanyanya, seraya melirik ke arah perutnya yang masih datar.

"Ah. Itu," Ggio memutar matanya, "Sudah kubilang. Sebaiknya aborsi saja sebelum ketahuan. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah."

Pada saat itu juga, dagu Soi Fon langsung mengeras. "Kau tidak bertanggung jawab, Ggio!" seru Soi Fon lantang.

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku akan bertanggung jawab, bukan?" kilah Ggio santai.

Soi Fon terdiam sejenak sembari menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi, itu berarti kau membunuh satu nyawa."

Reaksi yang didapat Soi Fon juga cukup sederhana; mengangkat bahu. "Lebih baik membunuh satu nyawa ketimbang _dua_."

Itu adalah perkataan yang cukup kejam, memang. Ironisnya, So Fon harus melihat Ggio mengatakan semua itu dengan sikap yang kelewat santai—ini tak bisa dipercaya. Ia tertegun bila harus melihat ekspresi kekasihnya saat itu. Ggio Vega menatap ke arahnya dengan senyumnya yang biasa, mata emas itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan perasaan bersalah sedikit pun.

"… Dasar iblis." Tak sengaja makian itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Soi Fon seiring dengan makin menumpuknya amarah dalam hatinya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula, ia mulai memupuk bibit kebencian pada sosok pemuda di hadapannya ini. Namun entah mengapa, rasa cintanya pada sang kekasih tak bisa lenyap begitu saja, semua desiran itu masih dapat ia rasakan—bahkan sekarang.

Yang dilakukan Ggio hanya tersenyum, bahkan setelah mendengar makian Soi Fon. Ia memutuskan untuk bungkam, sembari menunggu sang gadis memuntahkan segala yang selama ini tersumbat di telinganya. Namun Soi Fon juga memilih untuk diam; dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat dan tubuh yang bergoncang hebat.

"Se-seharusnya, aku menuruti saran Hisagi saja…," gumam Soi Fon lirih, membuat Ggio menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau adalah lelaki paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal, paling bajingan di antara semua bajingan yang ada, dan lebih kejam daripada pembunuh bayaran terbaik di dunia!"

Dan sekali lagi… Ggio kembali tersenyum. Kali ini senyum itu tipis, setipis rasa belas kasih yang ada dalam dirinya. Ia mengangguk, kemudian melangkah mendekati Soi Fon, lalu membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinga gadis itu. "Trims untuk pujiannya, akan selalu kuingat itu; bahkan setelah aku pergi dari sini… besok."

Mata kelabu itu terbelalak saat mendengar kabar ini. Ia tak bisa mempercayainya. Inikah kelakuan orang yang begitu dicintainya? Benarkah waktu dapat merubah orang secepat ini, atau _memang_ia telah dibodohi?

"Ggio!" Soi Fon menjeritkan nama itu meski dengan rasa sakit yang menghujam lidahnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'besok', hah? Apa ini berarti kau akan pergi besok? HA! Lihatlah dirimu—begitu rendah, najis, tidak bertanggung jawab, dan—"

Limpahan kata-kata itu berhenti. Bukan karena keinginan Soi Fon, tetapi karena ulah Ggio.

"—Dan setelah itu kau pingsan karena pengaruh obat biusku, nona." Ggio berujar dengan menampilkan senyumnya yang biasa, di sana terlihat tangannya tengah menggenggam erat saputangan dengan obat bius yang tadi digunakannya untuk 'mendiamkan' Soi Fon.

Ketika Soi Fon kehilangan kesadaran, hal yang pertama kali dilakukannya adalah menahan seluruh berat tubuh gadis mungil itu, lalu membopongnya ke pohon terdekat dan membaringkannya di sana—sedikit bukti bahwa sikap _gentleman_-nya masih tersisa. Setelah itu, Ggio pergi tanpa berpaling ke belakang, tanpa memandang bukti masa lalunya.

Ggio melirik ke arlojinya, sekarang pukul duabelas lewat seperempat, itulah apa yang ditunjukkan di sana. Mata keemasan itu memancarkan bayang-bayang langit luas yang kini tengah ditatapnya. Ia menampilkan senyum pilu—sungguh hal di luar kebiasaan—dan mereguk sebanyak mungkin udara yang ia bisa sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ggio melakukan hal ini seolah ini adalah perpisahan abadi baginya, seolah semua akan berakhir hari ini, seolah hanya keputusasaan yang menantinya di masa depan.

Yah, sayangnya semua itu benar adanya.

Pada saat yang sama, Ggio merasakan ponsel yang berada di saku celananya kini bergetar. Segera ia mengambil _gadget_ mungil berwarna hitam itu, dan membaca _caller id_-nya. Terlihat di sana bahwa sebuah kode yang menyatakan identitas sang penelepon: "002".

Ggio tersentak. Ia mendesah saking pasrahnya pada sesuatu yang surealis bernama 'takdir'. Ditempelkannya benda mungil itu pada telinganya, lalu berkata. "Ada apa lagi? Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan berangkat besok? Tidak pernah dengar pepatah soal 'orang sabar disayang Tuhan', ya?"

Walau tak bisa melihat, ia bisa merasakan bahwa lawan bicaranya kini tengah tersenyum. Ya, 'dia' pasti sedang tersenyum, meski itu adalah senyum bengisnya yang biasa.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, sang penelepon berkode '002' telah memutus telepon itu. Namun, langsung saja muncul pesan singkat untuknya. Nampaknya isi pesan itu sepele, namun Ggio langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah ancaman: _"Kita menginginkan 'Luca Brasi', bukan 'Paulie Gatto' yang lain."_

Yang bisa dilakukan oleh Ggio hanya mendesah. Kembali lagi ia menatap langit biru nan luas di atas kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Shaolin Fong…," gumam sang pemuda dalam hati.

Dalam tingkat kesadaran penuh, pemuda itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia tak ingin air mata ini mengalir deras di pipinya. Setetes pun. Sebaiknya jangan.

* * *

><p>Sang kelabu mulai terbuka. Lagi-lagi, nampak pemandangan yang sudah tak asing lagi. Ia kira seharusnya saat ini dirinya telah berada di akhirat. Namun, itu sangat terbalik dengan fakta yang ada. Sekali lagi Soi Fon harus berhadapan dengan warna putih. Ya, semua yang dapat ia lihat terasa berwarna putih, selain orang yang tertidur di sofa yang berada di tembok kiri. Senyum mungil nampak pada wajahnya yang diperban. Nampaknya ia hendak berkata-kata, tetapi rasa sakit yang berdenyut hebat di pipi kanannya membuat gadis itu mengurungkan niat itu. Sebaliknya, ia hanya berkata—dalam hati, tentu. "Aku kembali lagi, Rumah Sakit."<p>

Ia menatap sosok sang sahabat—Hisagi Shuuhei—yang selama ini selalu membantunya. Apa pun yang terjadi.

Dalam hening itu, Soi Fon memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi. Semua ini kacau—bila tak ingin disebut hancur. Rupanya ia terlalu terpaku pada Ggio. Kepergian pemuda itu ternyata tak hanya membawa kesedihan dan bencana, melainkan juga hati.

Separuh hati Soi Fon telah hilang, terbawa oleh Ggio entah ke mana. Hati memang adalah sesuatu yang aneh. Sesungguhnya itu adalah 'sesuatu' yang begitu kecil. Namun bila hati terluka, segalanya terasa carut-marut; bagaikan turut merasakan sebagian dari luka hati, dan itulah yang terjadi pada Soi Fon. Semenjak kepergian Ggio, Soi Fon tetap saja bersikeras mempertahankan kandungannya dengan menggunakan alasan bahwa anak ini adalah "satu-satunya yang tersisa dari memorinya mengenai Ggio". Soi Fon juga tidak masuk sekolah hingga lebih dari dua bulan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Yang ia lakukan selama dua bulan itu juga merupakan bukti kesia-siaan—baginya tiada hari tanpa menenggak obat tidur banyak-banyak, muntah, menangis histeris tak keruan, dan mencoba bunuh diri dengan minum racun. Sayangnya, usaha bunuh diri itu selalu gagal karena kedua orangtuanya serta Hisagi selalu mengawasi.

Frustrasi adalah satu-satunya kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi mental Soi Fon selama dua bulan terakhir. Ia merasa hidupnya sia-sia. Hingga pada akhirnya, sampailah ia pada satu kesimpulan.

Bunuh diri.

Cara itu pun tak akan Soi Fon lakukan seperti biasa. Ia akan masuk sekolah pada hari itu, kemudian meloncat dari lantai dua ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul duabelas tepat. Soi Fon bersikap sedikit melankolis, ia meniru konsep 'Cinderella' di mana sang tokoh utama pergi pada jam duabelas tepat, kemudian tokoh utama itu meninggalkan sepatu kaca sebagai jejak sehingga sang pangeran bisa menemukannya. Bedanya, Soi Fon adalah Cinderella yang malang serta yang ditinggalkannya bukanlah sepatu kaca, melainkan foto mereka berdua saat berada di atap sekolah—di sana keduanya tersenyum lepas.

Saat jam besar berdentang duabelas kali, Soi Fon melangkah ke pinggiran balkon. Masih dipenuhi keraguan, namun ia tetap melompat—akibat mengejar secarik foto kumal. Lalu jatuh.

"Soi Fon? Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara tersebut menyadarkan Soi Fon dari lamunannya. Gadis itu tersentak, tetapi tidak menoleh pada Hisagi karena lehernya terasa amat sakit ketika digerakkan.

Hisagi segera saja bangkit dari sofa, dan menempatkan diri tepat di sebelah kiri ranjang Soi Fon. "Aku tak menyangka kau akan sadar begitu cepat!" ujarnya girang, nampak sebuah senyum sumringah di wajah tampan itu.

Soi Fon memutar matanya, nampak sekali sikapnya yang masa bodoh. Tapi senyum juga muncul di matanya. Ia menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya selama ini salah. Hanya dalam perenungan beberapa menit, Soi Fon akhirnya sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan selama ini salah. Untung saja, Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk merubah diri. Tak akan ia lepas lagi kesempatan ini.

Selama Soi Fon menyelami kesalahannya, Hisagi terus saja mengoceh. "Kenapa kau diam terus? ...Oh ya. Aku baru ingat kalau ada bagian wajahmu yang retak, tetapi untunglah hanya terjadi gegar otak ringan dan tak berpengaruh pada ingatan… Lalu kakimu, itu yang terparah. Keduanya patah."

Sekali lagi, memutar mata. Soi Fon akan coba mendengarkan sahabatnya ini sampai selesai tanpa menyelanya.

"… Dan yang terakhir, aku minta maaf soal bayimu. Dia… tak terselamatkan."

Mata Soi Fon membelalak, dan saat itulah akhirnya ia merasakan perasaan hampa yang amat sangat. Rasa nyeri yang amat hebat di kedua kakinya, kini turut pula menyerang perutnya. Hilang sudah. Warisan terakhir Ggio telah lenyap. Perasaan terguncang nampak jelas pada wajah Soi Fon, tak peduli seberapa tebal perban yang membalut mukanya—permata kelabu itu telah menjelaskan semuanya. Mata adalah jendela hati, dan hati Soi Fon kini sedang menangis. Itulah sebabnya ada butiran bening yang mulai menetes dari sudut matanya.

Tiada. Kini tiada alasan lagi yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan Ggio.

"Soi… Fon…?"

Terdengar suara Hisagi, namun sosoknya terkaburkan pandangan Soi Fon yang berselimutkan air mata.

Tangis itu hening, hanya sesekali terdengar suara nafas yang terburu-buru. Apa yang ia lakukan? Soi Fon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri karena sadar apa yang ia lakukan ini salah. Ggio apanya? Bukankah seharusnya ia mencoba untuk melupakan pemuda itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia tegar menghadapi semua ini? Bukankah Tuhan sudah membernya kesempatan kedua?

"Soi Fon, aku…"

Dalam beberapa menit berikutnya, tangis itu tetap nampak. Tetapi alirannya mulai mengering. Soi Fon pada akhirnya telah memutuskan, bahwa ia akan menjadi gadis yang tidak akan pernah melakukan kesalahan konyol lagi seperti ini. Sebab ia telah sadar, bahwa masih banyak hal yang bisa dilakukannya selain menangisi seorang Ggio Vega.

"Soi Fon! Aku minta maaf! Benar-benar—"

"Hahaha…." Tiba-tiba saja tawa mungil Soi Fon memutus perkataan Hisagi. Memang rahangnya sekarang kembali berdenyut-denyut, tapi itu tak apa baginya. "Kau memang cocok jad pelawak, Hisagi…"

"Soi Fon?" Hisagi terkejut mendengar suara Soi Fon. "K-kau…"

"Apa?" tanya Soi Fon sembari menyipitkan matanya.

Kegembiraan tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah Hisagi. Senyum cengengesan layaknya anak kecil sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menggambarkan hal itu. "K-kau… Kau sudah baikan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Heh," Soi Fon mendengus, tatapannya mengejek. Walau begitu, senyum tulus nampak di wajahnya. "Ngomong apa kau?" katanya, "Kalau dilihat baik-baik, tentu saja 'aku **tidak**baik-baik saja'!"

"Tapi dari bicaramu, seharusnya kau oke," celetuk Hisagi.

"Mananya?"

"Eh… Itu…"

"Sudah kubilang—_I'm __**not**__ okay_."

**-END – (Of Chapter One)-**

* * *

><p><em><span>Keterangan:<span>_  
>Don: Pemimpin kelompok mafia<br>Consigliori: penasihat kelompok mafia, urutan kedua setelah Don  
>Caporegime: jabatan di bawah consigliori<br>Luca Brasi: nama tokoh pesuruh setia dalam cerita 'The Godfather'  
>Paulie Gatto: pengkhianat dalam cerita 'The Godfather'<p>

Hell yeah. Endingnya menurut saya berasa abal sekali. Ga puas! Tapi apa daya. Copa America 20 menit lagi mulai! (Fic ini selesai jam 02.24, tanggal 3 Juli) Aish, males ngerjain ulang. Mana mata mulai naik-turun-tanda-ngantuk begini… Mau nyalain TV di kamar aja males, apalagi ngesot ke depan buat nonton pake yang LED… Mager… =_=" Mana si Casey Stoner pake ada acara pole position segala, kan jadi makin ga semangat hidup. Aku maunya abang unyu alias Dani Pedrosa aja yang di depan. #plak Jiah, malah curcol. Nyahaha. 8D  
>Buat yang tahu, pasti ketauan banget kalo saya lagi tergila-gila sama novel (dan film) yang berjudul 'The Godfather'. Yang ini novel karya Mario Puzzo, lho, bukan judul fanfic dari fandom Hetalia di mana Indonesia disemei sama Romano, walau hatinya tetep cinta mati sama Nethere. #promosi *dilindas sama si author*<br>Dan buat yang nggak tahu, fanfic ini rencananya bakal saya jadiin empat chapter. Seperti yang udah dijelaskan di atas, pairingnya berbeda-beda. Yang jelas, yang muncul adalah pairing favorit para panitia BVF! :D  
>Doakan biar saya cepet ngetiknya, ya! DX<p>

NOTE: Edited at 08.03 AM (karena format yang sebelumnya abal sekali)

**020711—DeBeilschmidt aka rdb**

**#  
><strong>

**~Give me some review won't hurt you, right? ;)~**


End file.
